


Into the well

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: A story based on episodes one and two of Startrek Discovery. Michael Burnham and Philippa Georgiou are not just Starfleet officers, they are also best friends. Where does Michael draw the line between friendship and something else? Unbeknown to Michael, Philippa is wondering about the same thing.





	1. To out-logic the captain

"Commander Burnham, you do realize that we are hopelessly lost. Why do i feel that this whole thing has happened before?" The captain asked in her usual sarcastic tone.

"No, captain. We are not lost. The map says that the well`s this way!" The first officer starts off towards the direction of the sand dunes. To answer your question, Philippa, we have been in this situation before. Many times, in fact." At the older woman`s inquisitive look, Michael elaborated.

"This is a time paradox. We engage the Klingons. They offer a peaceful resolution. Somehow you and i get stuck in this desert then the storm rages. We head in this direction, towards the well. Then you ask the correct frequency of energy to use so you can fire into the well with your phaser." The young woman looked at her captain. She had a hint of a smile on her lips when she saw Philippa`s expression. It was as if she was trying to believe what the young woman was saying but not quite.

 

The two women arrived at the well and Georgiou asked the exact question regarding the correct frequency of energy required to burst the well so that water should come out. 

"Commander Burnham, tell me the correct frequency to set this thing!" The captain lowered her phaser and fired. The moment she did, she realized that she may have said something similar in the not so distant past. She sighed. Her quantum physics lessons were challenging but this was becoming ridiculous! How could Michael have possibly known that she was going to say what she did. Vulcan Mindmeld? Telepathic link? The joint of katras between close friends? All these thoughts were reeling in Philippa`s head. 

 

Suddenly Philippa panicked. If Michael had established a telepathic link or channel, or if their katras were linked somehow and Michael finds out about the deep secret the captain harboured in her heart and mind, then the young woman would find out exactly what was going on with the captain. The handsome captain did not want to `go there` in her thoughts. She knew that her thoughts were not exactly innocent, pure or sisterly as they should be towards the young woman. Georgiou cleared her throat then stopped herself from firing the phaser into the well. She turned around to look at the younger woman who had a small smile on her face.

"Fire the phaser captain! Water will gush out of the well." She said. 

"No, i am not going to fire my phaser into the well. That would set off the whole paradox going again. Do you remember leaving the ship, Michael? Then we magically appeared here in this desert. We have been doing these same activities over and over again! Don`t you see, Michael?!" The young woman simply raised an eyebrow. So she knows about the paradox, Georgiou thought to herself.

"I do remember leaving the ship and yes, captain. We have been doing these activities for a long time, possibly days or months!" 

"Sometimes i don` like it when my First Officer is right. This is one of those times!" Philippa said, her sarcasm appearing again, but Michael was used to it. She stopped to look at the first officer in the face. "Now, what do we do to get ourselves out of here? Is there an off switch somewhere?"

"We do something we have never done before!" Burnham went on to explain. She watched as her captain`s facial expressions changed at an incredible speed. It made the young woman raise an eye brow in awe. She stood in front of the captain and wondered how she was going to say what she really wanted to. An opportunity has presented itself to assuage her desire for knowledge. She would find out what was in her captain`s mind. Finally her fear won out so she said something different. 

"Perhaps we should do everything we have done before one more time. However, this time, we note what is different in our routine." Michael said then quickly added "A mind meld would make it easy for me to understand what we both know. Then we take things from there.

"A mind meld? Really, Michael? Are you trying to seduce me?" Georgiou laughed. Michael was mesmerised with the laughter. She watched as the captain threw her head back and laugh. Her soft, raven hair blown by the desert breeze settled over her eyes to conceal what the older woman felt for the First Officer. 

"She is beautiful...and i`ll never let tragedy befall her." Michael vowed to herself seriously.

"If in this universe i loved you, Philippa, would you reciprocate?" Michael suddenly asked. When the captain looked she saw her friend was standing ramrod straight with her hands behind her back. She had a cute, serious expression on her face. Uh, oh! Philippa thought. It`s the `Don`t give me the i am your captain. Nothing can happen between us` speech. I am not ready to tell her anything yet but she looks so seriously cute i want to kiss the seriousness off her face. Philippa`s mind went into over- drive by just looking at the beautiful young woman in front of her.

"Commander Burnham, the love you and i share is already reciprocated. Which love are you referring to?" The captain asked knowing very well that was not what the commander was asking. Skirting the subject was one of tactics taught at command school. That, and buying time. The young woman`s eye brows crawled to her forehead. It seemed that she was expecting these predictable answers. She was now going to challenge the captain, her friend, with logic. The captain knew that the young woman`s logic was so sharp she has been known to counter the computer`s commands by using logic alone and not tampering with any sub routines. Captain Georgiou felt cornered. She saw the expression on Burnham`s face and did not know what to do. As a captain she should be in control and above such basic things as desire. Why did she feel inadequate, like an awkward teenager, deciding on how to ask her best friend out on a date? Why did she feel that she was already being out- logicked by the young woman? Perhaps she should treat this situation as such. A teenage scenario.


	2. General Order 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael keeps a small padd where she records her struggles against feelings she has for her superior officer. She will have to think of ways to comfort herself of the love she`ll probably never experience.
> 
> Things take a strange turn when captain Philippa Giorgiou fires her phaser into the Crepusculars` water well.

"Philippa and i are clearly stuck in this desert. We are unsure how long we are going to last without any water or food. I need to find somewhere to camp for the night. It is almost sundown. Even though i am unsure of predators in this desert, i know one thing: Everyone who is stuck here or lives here needs to be the fittest to do so. I must be strong and fight for my love, Philippa`s sake...delete the last entry!" Michael ended her log and popped the padd in her robe`s pocket. She looked around her and saw the captain busy with something. She was scanning around with her tricorder. Michael took some time to admire the other woman. The graceful features of her face, the soft raven hair, how composed she looked, even here, in the face of danger. Michael sighed. She`s the one with Vulcan training and upbringing. Should not she also be the one to be stronger in this situation? 

 

The young woman closed her eyes. She summoned all the Vulcan methods of suppression she could think of to the reasoning centre of her brain. She took a deep breath in then slowly released it. She could feel anxiety leave with it. Unbeknown to her, the captain had stopped scanning. She was looking at her first officer with interest. Just curiosity to see how her friend meditates in Vulcan. Philippa assured herself. She, however, could not help noticing the tanned skin on her youthful face, the cute ears, her lips and the beautiful hazel eyes, stare in some unknown fixed spot on a rock, in silent meditation. The older woman had to agree, albeit grudgingly, that the young woman was beautiful. She sighed as she fought the old battle between herself, the Starfleet officer, and Philippa, the woman full of emotions, wants and needs. She buried her feelings for her friend and continued scanning. She was looking for life forms, any life form, friendly or otherwise possibly one they could hunt down.

"Captain, you should direct your phaser, using the same frequency, towards the well and fire. Water should gush out of it. At least we should have something to drink, we should still die of hunger, but not thirst!" She made an attempt at a joke. That made the older woman smile at her.

"Ah, Michael. I`m glad you haven`t completely lost your sense of humour. It`s actually getting better!" The captain said as she patted her friend on the arm. The brief touch caused Michael`s heart beat faster. She felt the heat from the touch permeate through the thick layer of her grey robe and right through her heart. It could easily be the heat from the desert sun but, she did not think so. `Damn! I have just finished meditating.` Michael thought dejectedly. Her only response to the captain was a raise of an eye brow.

 

The sun was low in the sky throwing long red rays across the horizon. Still the women had not detected any villages. In fact, the only lifeforms they saw were the desert creatures, the crepuscular egg sacs. The drought in the desert would run for 89 years but if the creatures had means of getting to the water table below ground they should survive. Unfortunately they did not seem to possess that kind of technology. In fact, the starfleet officers were not even sure the Crepusculars were sentient. So, here they were, two starfleet officers, trying to keep true to General Order 1, actually considering breaking it by making contact with the Crepusculars, in order to get to the water well, in the name of survival. 

"Commander Burnham, i am considering breaking General Order 1, to get to the water. Are you with me?" The captain asked. She had a cute, mischievous smile on her face which made the good commander lose her train of thought for three point five seconds. She quickly regained control and nodded her head in agreement. It was the only thing she could do to stop herself from making an inappropriate comment about her commanding officer.

"Tell me what i need, again, to break through this bedrock." The captain said.

"Point seven second field burst at level setting thirteen point five." Michael quickly calculated something on her padd and read it to the captain.

 

Giorgiou fired two shots into the well. A few moments later a roar was heard and they had to quickly move backwards because water came rushing from the well below all the way to the surface in full force. The women smiled mischievously like two rebellious teenagers who had just broken some strict rule. In reality, they had broken the General Order 1 but right now the captain was willing to break the rule if they were to survive this desert. Water was a priority. More rumbling was was heard and the ground seemed to shake as more water came gushing out. The well`s surrounding looked like a small lake. By five seconds it had turned into a medium sized one. Captain Giorgiou had seen wonders and even what she could describe as miracles but this was ridiculous.

"I believe, Michael, two shots were a bit much?" Philippa shouted as she automatically grabbed her officer`s hand and started running away from the well which had turned into a lake.

"You may be right, captain, but i assure you the calculations were right. You required that much energy in order to penetrate the hard rock!" Michael shouted back. 

 

Unfortunately for them, their now soaking wet robes, made it difficult for them to run faster than the water. The now heavy material kept tangling between their legs. Giorgiou tripped against a small rock and fell sideways. She was still grasping Michael`s hand. This caused the young woman to fall on top of her. Suddenly they had a feeling of being transported away. They vanished from the unforgiving desert and rematerialized on transporter pads of the USS Shenzhou. 

 

A tall, male alien, in Starfleet uniform, with pale ridges on his face, green eyes and a gentle smile on his face was standing at transporter controls. He smiled at the two officers tangled in an intimate embrace on the floor. 

"Captain, Commander. Welcome back!" Captain Giorgiou felt self conscious. She blushed lightly when she felt the warm body on top of her and how that may have appeared to commander Saru. She quickly untangled herself from the young woman, stood up and mustered as much dignity as a Starfleet captain could. She could feel the now uncomfortable wet robe she wore pulling heavily down on her. She looked at Michael who seemed to have also recovered from the accidental intimate embrace they shared. The captain`s body could not help reacting to the wonderful, soft body pressed on her for a short time but her mind had to keep a professional stance. So she slammed her command mask on and asked for a report.

"Report, Lieutenant Saru!"

"We are continuing on our journey back to Earth as planned."

"Earth?!" Captain Georgiou and commander Burnham exclaimed in unison. They looked at Saru as if he had grown two heads.

"Yes, Earth. Captain if you recall we were heading to Earth for a complete `face-lift,` in human terms, of the Shenzhou." He added completely missing the puzzled looks on Philippa and Michael. "I suppose you and your partner would like a change of outfit before you proceed to the bridge? It is smooth sailing for now, captain, we can manage without you two for a while. He bowed his head to both of them and proceeded to the bridge.

"Commander, What do you make of this?" The captain asked as they both walked the corridors of the Shenzhou, towards their quarters.

"I do not want to speculate, captain, but we appear to be in a different universe." Burnham said with her head tilted sideways, as was her custom.

"Alternate?"

"It would seem to be but again i am only speculating." The logical woman replied.

"Alternate universe." Captain Giorgiou muttered under her breath.

 

The two officers proceeded to their quarters. It seemed that they will have to hold on to General Order 1 here, in the alternate universe, in order to keep themselves from polluting the timeline. Unfortunately, it seemed that that may be difficult to achieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks, i am still mourning for the loss of Captain Giorgiou from the show. In this chapter, and more to come, i will attempt to show what may have happened if she were still around. I hope you like it :)


	3. Swapping universes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Philippa Georgiou and her Number One, Michael Burnham, found themselves in a temporal paradox with their personal relationship in a unique position.
> 
> In this chapter prime universe is used to describe the original universe where this captain and her first officer belong. Alternate universe is where they find themselves in.

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

 

Georgiou reached the captain`s quarters. Everything was as it should be. A few mementos lay neatly on her computer desk. Everything was similar to what she should have in her quarters except for one. In a corner of a dresser lay two small holo images. One was of Michael and the other was of them together with Philippa standing behind the sitting first officer. Philippa had her hands lovingly placed on the other woman`s shoulders. Michael appeared to be sitting on a rock and they both had radiant smiles on their faces. Philippa lifted the holo image of her counterpart and the first officer off the dresser and activated it. It showed them walking along a grassy path, probably on shore leave, where Philippa insisted on walking behind the first officer. She said something about looking out for danger coming from the rear. Michael laughed stating that she knew what the other woman was looking at. They walked some more then Michael sat on a rock. The captain had her hands on her friend`s shoulders. They were both still laughing at the joke when the holo image paused. Philippa took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled it. This could easily have been herself and her first officer but these two were entirely different entities, not them at all.

 

The captain took off the wet robes she was wearing and rummaged through the drawers. She found a uniform and placed it on the bed. She tried to ignore the slightly larger bed and to think of what that may mean. Philippa hesitated when she opened the underwear drawer. Should she wear them? She finally settled on putting them back in the drawer. She cleaned and dried the ones she wore and put them on again. The captain felt like her normal self again. Well, almost.

 

Michael Burnham tried her access code to her quarters for the third time. She was getting impatient and frustrated. She kicked the door and walked down the corridor to the captain`s quarters. She requested for entry and barged in. She stood before the captain with hands behind her back. She could barely containing her anger. Anger at the discomfort she felt in the heavy wet robes she was still wearing. Anger at the fact she was not even in her own universe. Anger at herself for not protecting the captain from the universe and anger at the universe itself. It seemed that Michael Burnham had a grudge against the universe itself.

"Captain, i have tried to access my so called quarters three times without success! What am i supposed to do? Where the hell is my counterpart. Where does she sleep. Does she even wear clothes?!" The young woman asked the captain while Philippa had a small smile on her face. She secretly enjoyed the fire in Michael`s eyes when she was angry but this was all buried deep down in her mind.

"Calm down, Michael. I will explain it to you." The captain quickly took the holo image of her counterpart and Michael`s counterpart and activated it. Burnham watched wide eyed as the scene unfolded before her on the tiny screen. When it ended she placed it back on the dresser and looked at the angry woman. "So you see, it seems to me that our counterparts are involved somehow and probably share quarters."

"Yes, judging by the size of the bed i would say they are intimate!" Burnham observed. "So i am just going to rummage through my counterpart`s garment drawers and find a uniform." Georgiou laughed. A few moments later the captain became serious.

"Michael. We need to get to the bridge and find out what the hell brought us here and what happened to our counterparts. We also need to find out how we can get back to our own universe."

"Very well, captain."

 

UNIVERSE PRIME

 

Captain Philippa Georgiou and her first officer Michael Burnham stood in the desert under the scorching sun. A moment ago they were on their starship, the Shenzhou. In a split second they found themselves in a hostile environment. Georgiou looked around while Burnham scanned to try and make sense of things.

"I don`t mean to speculate, Number One, but it appears we are not in our universe anymore." Philippa said.

"I agree, captain. There seems to be a slight phase variance but it is already dissipating."

"Well, we need to find the Shenzhou and take things from there." The captain agreed.

"Agreed but how are we going to send a signal? We can`t use a star there aren`t any and we are too small to be seen." Michael said.

"Calm down, Michael." Philippa said reassuringly. "It`s time for you to trust me." She kissed her on the cheek.

"Start walking. Even paces." The captain said.

"Why?" Burnham had a puzzled expression on her face but she followed the captain anyway.

"It`s time for you to trust me." Georgiou said cryptically. 

 

The duo started walking, creating a giant drawing of a Starfleet comm badge in the sand which could be viewed from high up in the air.


	4. Alternate relationship quandary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The USS Shenzhou is on its way to investigate a broken communications relay in an asteroid field. Philippa and Michael from the alternate universe have to keep their relationship professional. Burnham does not take the news well.

Captain Georgiou looked behind her. There was a massive roaring sound and a wall of sand caused by a strong desert wind approaching their location.

"How long until that storm comes crashing down on us?" The captain asked fearlessly.

"I estimate one hour, seventeen minutes, twenty-two seconds." Burnham replied seemingly confidently. Deep down, however, she could not afford to lose her lover. She had to find shelter soon. 

"How did they find us?" Michael looked up to see the mighty star ship hovering above them.

"I set a star." The captain replied simply.

 

The two starfleet officers were transported back on their ship, the Shenzhou. They were aware that this was really not their ship. They also knew that they have to be true to General Order 1, at least for the time being. A tall alien man stood at the transporter station looking at them.

"Welcome, captain, commander." Lieutenant Saru bowed his head at both officers.

"It`s good to be back. Status, Lieutenant." The captain said as they briskly walked off the transporter padd and headed to the bridge. Georgiou hoped that nothing betrayed theis status, at least not yet.

"We are going to investigate one of our relays near the Federation Klingon border." The lieutenant said.

"Very well. I need to meet all the bridge crew as soon as possible. Something has happened to the timeline!" The captain said cryptically.

"Sensors have not detected any time distortions, phase variances or anomalies of any kind, captain." Saru looked puzzled. He and commander Burnham followed the captain as she entered the conference room.

 

Saru handed over command to lieutenant Ash Tyler and briskly followed the other officers to the conference room.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a situation. Commander Burnham and i are not from this universe. We were on the Shenzhou, on our way to Earth for a full face lift of the ship. Suddenly we found ourselves in the desert where we attempted to contact this ship without success. As a final resort we walked on the sand to create the drawing of a comm badge. I assume this is how you found us?" The captain asked.

"Yes, captain. It was a very clever move but also a risky one. A predator could have easily found you out." Saru, the Kelpien said disaprovingly, his prey instincts kicking in. Georgiou and Burnham smiled knowing that at least some things never change no matter what universe one was in. 

"The storm was very close to your location and the only way we could figure out of your whereabouts was to check within the art work you displayed!" Saru said approvingly. "You are from the future, then?" He asked with interest.

"We are unsure, but judging from your mission to go to the asteroid field to investigate damaged Starfleet relays, an assignment we have just accomplished and were on our way to Earth for a refit, tells me that we are slightly ahead of this timeline`s assignment. For now it will be safe to assume that it is an alternate timeline rather than a parallel universe. On the other hand it could well be a future timeline." Philippa laughed while Michael attempted to look professional. Her captain`s laughs and sarcasm tended to throw the logical woman off course. The other officers complained about temporal physics giving them headaches.

"As protocol dictates we shall proceed to sick bay so the doctor can check us out to confirm that we are who we say we are."

"Yes, captain." Saru agreed with the captain.

"I understand you are on your way to the asteroid field to investigate Starfleet`s damaged relays?"

"Yes, we will arrive there in six hours." Lieutenant Saru confirmed.

"Well, then. I will continue to captain this ship and may i remind everyone here that only the bridge crew is to know of what has happened. It will minimise pollution of the timeline. The medical staff also need to aware of this but we will limit our knowledge only to those officers. Thank you." Georgiou stood up followed by commander Burnham and the rest of the bridge crew. The crew went to the bridge while the two alternate universe officers went to sick bay.

 

With six hours to go before the Shenzhou reached the damaged communications relays, captain Georgiou decided to have a few hours` sleep. She called her first officer to the ready room and informed her that they had to keep their relationship professional.

"Come in." Philippa called out to the request for entry to the ready room.

"Captain, Philippa. Do you think you should keep our relationship a secret? You won`t even tell Saru? Are you ashamed of us? That is not logical!" The young woman raged. Philippa stood up from the captain`s desk and walked round to meet the first officer.

"Michael. Listen. I did not say that at all! I love you and i`m so very proud of you. It`s just that we are in an unknown situation. We can`t afford to cause more complications by holding hands as we walk down the corridor, in full view of the crew! Imagine doing that? We don`t even know the status of our counterparts` relationship. For all we know they could not be getting along with each other! Look, Honey, i love you. Know that. I will find out about their status and we can act accordingly, okay?" Philippa stood in front of her girlfriend. Michael had a permanent frown on her face which looked like it was super-glued on. She huffed and sat down on the nearest chair she could find with a plonk. Philippa sighed and walked back to her counterpart`s desk and sat down. She knew that things were going to get much harder on their personal relationship unless they went back to their own universe.

 

In the captain`s quarters, it did not take much to know that her counterpart and the first officer did not cohabitate. She carefully lay on the bed in supine position. A multitude of scenarios passed through her mind at warp speed, Finally she decided to call Michael into her quarters. A chime at the door alerted the captain of someone wanting to see her. She opened the door to Michael.

"Like i need permission to see my girlfriend!" The logical young woman said but at that moment she was not reasoning as a logical person at all, the captain observed. Philippa smiled at the sulking woman and pulled her in an embrace. Michael hid her face in the woman`s chest and took a deep breath in then slowly exhaled it.

"Everything will be alright, Michael. We`ve been through worse situations. This too will pass." Georgiou reassured her companion. She felt the tense Michael begin to relax in her arms. They stood in the embrace for a few mor moments, drawing strength from each other. Finally Michael turned in Philippa`s arms to look at the bed.

"That bed looks inviting." The younger woman said.

"No, it does not!" Georgiou said while laughing. She knew what her companion was trying to say.

"Yes, Philippa, it does. Now get on there before i force you on it!" Michael said while pulling the older woman by the arms. She walked backwards towards the bed until the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed. Philippa pushed the other woman and together they fell on it. They laughed and launched tickle assaults at each other. The couple rolled on the bed tickling each other. Michael wanted more but she saw how happy her girlfriend was so she dared not break the spell. There will be other times for other things later.


	5. Right captain, wrong universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Philippa Georgiou and her first officer from the prime universe find themselves in an awkward situation where they have to act like their counterparts.

The Shenzhou glided effortlessly through the inky black space on its way to Earth for a complete overhaul. The captain learned that the overhaul may take up to a week. This will give time for `her` crew to take shore leave. Perhaps she would visit some relatives. For a moment Georgiou was excited then reality came crashing down on her. This was really not her ship, or her Earth or relatives! The whole thing belonged to her counterpart. She looked out the window of `her` quarters. There was nothing but the inky blackness of space. That was not the cause of her dejected look. It was her companion, Michael Burnham. 

"Captain, if we cannot go back to our universe what do we do? If our counterparts were engaged in a personal relationship, should we not also do the same or the crew will get suspicious if they do not see their captain kiss or hold their first officer`s hand. I have already started hearing rumours..." The young woman said reasonably. She stood before her captain, her head was tilted to one side and hands neatly placed behind her. The captain looked up at her from her padd. She saw the challenge in the first officer`s stance. The worst thing was the captain knew exactly what was being asked and she did not have a response for the young woman. Philippa sighed.

"Number One, i don`t have an answer for you." Then her face lit up as she said "Yet." She smiled confidently at her first officer. She noted that Michael was still waiting for more. That made the older woman sigh again.

"Come on, Michael, you know we`ve always come through? Think of it as a tough spot we`ve taken a bit longer to get out!" She made an attempt at a joke to try and encourage the other woman. Michael was still standing before her.

"Philippa, you know exactly what i am talking about!" Michael said briefly. Philippa looked between her eyes searchingly and sighed again. It seems her speeches have been punctuated with a lot of sighs lately. She tried not to roll her eyes as she cleared her throat and formulate what to say, more importantly, how to say it.

"Yes, Michael. I know exactly what you are talking about. You are asking yourself that why am i reluctant to embark on a relationship with you even though an opportunity has presented itself to me, to us? To be honest it thrills me and terrifies me at the same time! The truth is, i love you, Michael Burnham, more than anything i have ever felt before. You are charming, full of spirit, inquisitive, curious..." Michael`s heart sank as she listened to Philippa listing her good `qualities.` None of them seemed to be personal. Then she heard it...

"...loving, funny, cute and you strike me like a very intense person when it comes to loving. I would love to give this a try." Burnham wanted to jump up and down with joy but her Vulcan training told her to tone it down a bit. So slightly changed her posture by tilting her head the other way. Michael smiled at the captain. A full, radiant smile which lit her whole face. The smile was mirrored on her companion`s face.

"Well, if we are going to be our counterparts` `impostors` i think it will be prudent to practice, don`t you agree, Michael? For the crew`s sake." Philippa had a mischievous smile on her face which always caused Michael`s heart to miss a beat.

"...for the crew`s sake." Michael repeated.

 

Michael watched wide eyed, as her captain and friend, reached both hands up to the young woman`s face. She traced the lips with her thumbs, causing Michael to shiver. Then the older woman stood up so that they were now facing each other. Michael was rooted to the spot. She wanted to touch her friend, do something, but her body refused to comply to her silent orders. The truth was Michael Burnham always dreamed of a day like this, when they would stand facing each other and automatically start kissing each other. She even wrote about her first encounter plan, what she should do, how she should act, say. Here she was, frozen in front of her love interest, not knowing what to do! `Do something, you fool!` Michael`s little voice urged her.

`Do something. Right!` The dazed woman thought. `What do i do?` She asked her little voice.

`For goodness` sake, just kiss the woman!` It rolled its eyes at her.

 

The young woman reached her arms around Philippa`s neck. The action caused the older woman to be trapped within her embrace. The captain closed her eyes. No words were exchanged as the couple brought their lips together for the first time in a short tentative but sweet kiss.


	6. Space-time corrections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Michael Burnham (alternate universe) studies tricorder readings with Lieutenant Saru. There is hope in recreating the scenario which brought the commander and captain to Saru`s universe.

"So, these readings are what i saw the moment the captain and i found ourselves in the Crepusculars` homeworld. One minute we were on the Shenzhou, on our way to Earth. The next we were in the desert and then picked up by you." Michael said.

"Hmm, i see that there is a phase variance but it may not be easy to pinpoint the region of space where it occurred, let alone what we were doing at the exact time. To recreate the scenario, we have to try and get everything exactly as it happened the first time you were transported here, Commander Burnham. Come to think of it this phase variance is larger compared to the ones i have studied before. As a science officer i can confidently tell you that there is a high chance that you and your counterparts were simultaneously transported, ergo you are in alternate universes of each other." Saru tapped his chin with a long, bony finger as he thought of what to do.

"That is interesting, Saru." Michael laughed.

"What is amusing you, Commander Burnham?" 

"Oh, it`s nothing!" Burnham dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"That is not `nothing,` Commander. You laughed therefore there is something which amused you." Saru the Kelpien said. Burnham sighed. Somethings do not change, whatever universe one finds oneself in.

"I recently found out that my counterpart and the captain do not cohabitate. If they are anything like us they will try to keep true to General Oder 1. They will also try to avoid polluting the timeline."

"I do not follow, Commander."

"What i am trying to say is that they have to pretend to live our lives just as we are trying to live theirs for the crew`s sake." Burnham explained briefly. A moment later Saru`s green eyes lit up with understanding.

"I see now, Commander. They have to act like a bonded couple?"

"Yes."

"That could be a problem. The captain and commander are good friends but not in love with each other romantically." The Kelpien said confidently.

"That`s what you think!" Michael said cryptically. At Saru`s inquisitive look she decided to tell him.

"I found my counterpart`s journal. She writes about her struggles to suppress desire for her captain. It`s all written in an elaborate fashion. I assume she travels with the verbal form of her diary because the written one is here on the ship."

"I see. However, commander, i do not think it is right to read someone else`s personal journal."

"She`s technically me, or the very least, my twin sister." Michael defended herself.

"You are quite devious, commander."

"Thank you." Burnham smiled and pat the Lieutenant on the arm.

 

An hour later the two officers had worked out a way to recreate the scenario which led to the open in space time. The Shenzhou was to fire through the region of space using the deflector array. Once there was a wide enough space for it to pass through, the Shenzhou was to go through. Once there the plan was to locate its twin ship and perform a transfer of officers after working a way to get the ship back to its own universe. Captain Georgiou liked the idea. She ordered the bridge crew to get on with preparations for the trans dimensional jump.

 

Everything went according to plan. The Shenzhou picked up a warp signature of a star ship on its way to Earth. They managed to hail it. When the channel was opened Captain Philippa Georgiou came face to face with...herself or accurately, her counterpart.

"This is the Federation star ship, Shenzhou. How can we be of assistance?" She asked.

"Well, i am here to take my ship back and to send you and commander Burnham home to your own universe."

"That sounds fair. To be honest, i miss my universe even if we are at loggerheads with the Klingons." She laughed. It was strange to see her counterpart who looked exactly like her. Her sarcasm kicked in.

"Captain Georgiou, what shall i call you? Georgiou 1 or 2?" The bridge crew laughed. The laughter was mirrored in the other bridge crew of the second Shenzhou.

"We need to meet up, don`t you agree?" The newly arrived Georgiou said.

"Yes. Beam me and commander Burnham to the bridge, please."

 

Once they materialised, the newly arrived Philippa handed over the ship to her counterpart. She whispered in her counterpart`s ear.

"Here`s your ship back, sister. Besides you have a very small bed!" That caused Georgiou to laugh.

"You have no idea!" The other replied cryptically but judging from the look on her face she could tell that something good transpired between Philippa and Michael from the ship with a small bed. That thought made her laugh.

 

Michael Burnham looked at her counterpart. The other stood silently tolerating the scrutiny. Finally she asked her counterpart the reason for the scrutiny.

"I never thought there would be a day when i would be duplicated!" That caused her counterpart to laugh.

 

Finally the combined deflector emissions managed to open a wide space for the Shenzhou to pass through. It soon found itself at the binary star system near the asteroid field where the communications relays were. Captain Georgiou went to the ready room followed by Michael.

"Captain. I would like to have a quick word with you before we talk about the relays, please?"

"Very well."

"It`s personal."

"OK."

"Ever since we engaged in the...intimate embrace, i felt very happy. It is the best thing that had ever happened to me.I would like to thank you for loving me."

"Michael, you are so adorable when you are formal. I still love you, though. It has been the best experience of my life too. Shall we meet up this evening, in my quarters?"

"It`s a date!" Michael`s hazel eyes shone with happiness. She has finally managed to love her captain and friend.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos please. Thank you.


End file.
